Makoto Kashino
Makoto Kashino is a 14 year old boy, who dreams of becoming a first class patissere and make Chocolate just like his uncle. One of the "Sweet Princes", due to his good looks and skilled abilities, who specializes in Chocolate sweets and is in Group A. His team-mates consist of Ichigo Amano, Satsuki Hanabusa, and childhood friend Sennosuke Andou. His Sweets Spirit is Chocolat and he displays a tsundere character. Background Age: 14 Birthday: April 18th Height: 160cm Blood-type: B He comes from a prestigious family of doctors, who do not approve of him wanting to become a patisserie. Due to this fact his family gave him one condition to attend St. Marie and that is to always be at the top of his class. Kashino is unsociable, straightforward, easily angered and has a picky character; except for Andou he has both ignored both Hanabusa's and the Sweet Spirit's Friendship when they met and has been mostly cold towards Ichigo. This is due to Ichigo's clumsiness and happy-go-lucky personality.He takes pride in handling chocolate and is aiming to be a top-class patissier He greatly admires his uncle (who is a chocolatier) and spent alot of time in his shop when he was little, which inspired him to study to become a patissiere, It's also stated that he is a sadistic hottie by Chocolat. He has terrible handwriting but is a very good drawing and he has a picture of someone or something drawn in his notebook. He has terrible sleeping posture, so his hair is always messed up in the morning. He spends 30 minutes in front of the mirror every morning fixing his hair. Then due to what is being called accident by Chocolat we learn he has a cute little mole on his right butt cheek. Her reason for knowing this is because she went to go get him when he was in the shower so she saw it by accident. Relationships Amano Ichigo: Even though he is hard on Ichigo, he really cares about her. Though there are hints that he may have feelings of love for her. On a number of occasions he has help her better herself at cooking a dish and has shown hints of jealousy around her like when Hanabusa kissed her on the cheek. Though Ichigo was to dense to know that this was a sign that Hanabusa thinks of her as more than a friend. He has also: *Given her adivce and help while cook a chocolate cake, then making her a hot chocolate when she starts crying *Shown hints of jealousy when Caramel says "the space between them must be shrinking" after Ichigo goes running after Hanabusa in episode 15. *In episode 16, he jumped into a pond to help her and save Hanabusa's rose water *In episode 16, he got jealous at Hanabusa kissing her on her cheek *There are hints in the Valentine's Day episode when he dances with her and says something about wanting to eat her chocolate again. *He ran like a mad man carrying an unconscious Ichigo to the nurses office when she falls down a flight of stairs in episode 18, though he has denied this *In episode 32, he wasted his time looking for her when she goes around buying sweets on a whim *In episode 33, he gave up his coat for her when the team falls a sleep in the cooking room practicing, so she's not cold *In episode 34 when Chocolate was trying to prove her bond with Kashino to Maron she shows off his terribile writing and how good he is at drawing, he starts blushing when Chocolate is about to show the drawing but just when we see a hint of what looks like to be one of Ichigo's pony tails he quickly shuts close the notebook. *In episode 35, he is jealous of the way Amano obsesses over Henri-sensei, like yelling at her when she wouldn't stop talking about Henri-sensei, drops his tempering tool when Vanilla mentions that she may be in love with Henri-sensei, eats the cake Ichigo made for Henri when Henri mentions that he would like to try Ichigo's cake. *In the same episode, he also hits Chocolat when she starts badmouthing Ichigo and eats her cake to make her feel better after she starts crying over how Henri-sensei ate Tennouji's cake and thinks he may have forgotten her and tells her to just make cakes the way she wants to and not try to copy someone else. *In Episode 40, he gets jealous of Ricardo because of the way he openly shows his affections towards Ichigo and considers him to be a playboy. '''Hanabusa Satsuki: '''At the start he did not get along well with him as they both have opposite personalities and tastes, but soon became friends after seeing how Kashino went to help Andou. Though they often clash when it comes to certain topics like love and sometimes Hanabusa's narcissim can even get the best of him. He still sees him as a good friend. According to the Kira Kira cd drama tracks, Hanabusa has a habit of taking rose baths, however, he never cleans up after himself which makes Kashino mad. '''Sennosuke Andou: '''Andou has been Kashino's childhood friend since they were little and they get along rather well. Andou is often the voice of reason and tries to get everyone to get along especially in fights between Hanabusa and Kashino. He often calls him "Maa-kun" and acts like an older brother to him. '''Chocolat: '''is Kashino's partner and shares the same tsundere qualities as her partner. At the start, he rejected Chocolat because he believed that he could fulfill his dream all by himself without anyone. But she gained his respect by helping Kashino find Andou despite being scared herself. '''Henri Lucas: '''Sees him as a rival for Ichigo's love, gets jealous over the attention Ichigo shows him. '''Ricardo Benigni: '''Also sees him as a rival for Ichigo's affections. He doesn't like him in the slightest as he thinks he is a playboy because of the way Ricardo acts. He also gets jealous because of the way he acts towards her (e.g. hugs her out of the blue, kissed her on the cheek.)